Therapy
by hyrew
Summary: Kurt waits for his therapy appointment to begin when he runs into none other than Sebastian Smythe. The two share their usual banter with each other until Kurt comes to the realization that he isn't all that different than Sebastian. Shitty summary, I know. Sorry...


(A.N:/ I swear my Kurtbastian feels come in waves or something! Ha, yet again, there I was, minding my own business when BAM Kurtbastian feels attacked. Anyway, this is just a little drabble/oneshot-ular thing on an idea that suddenly hit me. So, yeah, hope you like!)

* * *

Kurt sighed as he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground as he waited for his therapy session to start. Towards the end of his Junior year in high school Burt had thought that it would be a good idea for his son to start seeing a professional once a week. With all the stress of almost losing his only alive parent, being bullied to the point where he was terrified for his life, and switching schools _twice_, Burt thought it'd be best to play it safe and make sure Kurt was getting out all his feelings in a healthy and proper way. Kurt, at first, was very opposed to the idea but soon decided to do it to appease his father. Besides, Burt didn't need the extra stress of worrying about Kurt anyway.

Kurt frowned a little and checked his watch, noticing that his doctor was five minutes late. Clearly the patient he was with currently was far worse off than Kurt and needed the extra time. Not that Kurt really minded. Sure, he was paying for the hour but in all honesty, Kurt didn't do much in therapy aside from text and mentally plan his outfit for the next day. At least this way he could do the same without his therapist staring at him and jotting Kurt's every moment down in his little leather bound book.

Kurt jumped a little when the entrance door opened and in walked none other than Sebastian Smythe; the one person Kurt truly could not stand. "Really?" Kurt said, annoyed.

Sebastian was taken back when he saw Kurt but soon put his usual smirk back on. "Hey there Princess." Sebastian said, sitting down across from Kurt. Kurt frowned when Sebastian sat where he did. It was literally just them in the waiting room and there were at least ten other chairs, further away from Kurt, that he could have picked.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, glaring at him. Sebastian hadn't followed him? Had he? Was Sebastian really that desperate to ruin Kurt's life? By following him to therapy?

Sebastian shrugged. "I'm here to pick up my sister." Sebastian said, glancing at the door across from the two that read "doctor Udagablela"

Kurt's eyes narrowed a little, feeling a little dumb for thinking that Sebastian was so desperate to bother him that he'd follow him. Of course Kurt wasn't going to let Sebastian see that. "Oh."

Sebastian nodded a little, resting his elbows on his knees. "So, why are you here, babe?" Sebastian asked, giving Kurt his usual arrogant face.

Kurt frowned in disgust at Sebastian's nickname. "Don't call me that and I don't see how it's any business of yours as to why I'm here."

Sebastian shrugged a little. "True." Was all he said and the two remained silent for a few minutes.

Kurt looked down at his watch, impatiently. For once he actually wanted to go to therapy. His doctor was now ten minutes late.

"Geez, Princess, you act like you're going to miss your mani-pedi if you don't leave now by the way you keep looking at that ugly little watch of yours."

"Don't you have a bridge to stand under or something?" Kurt shot back.

"A troll joke? Cute." Sebastian said, smirking.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, frowning.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I told you, I'm picking up my cousin. Not everything is about you, Hummel."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "You said it was your sister."

Sebastian stiffened for a second before relaxing. "She lives with my family. We grew up together, she might as well be my sister." Sebastian shot back. "Why would I lie about being here? You're even dumber than I originally thought, Hummel."

Kurt's glare didn't weaken, and neither did Sebastian. The two were staring each other down, as if they were trying to find a flaw in the other.

Sebastian shifted a little and his sleeves moved up. Kurt's eyes darted down a second when he saw something strange out of the corner of his eyes. There was the flaw. "Sebastian..." Kurt said, seriously.

Doctor Udagablela's door opened and she walked out, giving a small smile to Sebastian. "Sebastian, you're actually on time today? That's a pleasant surprise. I just have to run down the hall for something, you can wait in my office and when I come back we can start your session." She said, walking out of the waiting room.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian who was now standing. Sebastian glared down at the ground, awkwardly and obviously embarrassed that Kurt found out he was lying.

Kurt gave Sebastian a soft smile, even though Sebastian didn't see it. "I go here because my dad is worried that I'm going to kill myself." Kurt said, suddenly. He wasn't completely sure why he said anything at all, but he felt that the silence in the room needed to be changed.

Sebastian said nothing; he just walked into the doctor's office, closing the door behind him.

Kurt couldn't help but feel bad for Sebastian. Sure, Sebastian was a dick but seeing a more vulnerable side of him made Kurt have to wonder if the Sebastian he knew was just a rouse. A cleverly placed disguise that Sebastian created to stop himself from being hurt more. And more importantly, seeing the scars on Sebastian's wrists made Kurt realize that Sebastian wasn't just his arch enemy. He was flawed, human even. He wasn't just some annoying ass anymore and suddenly Kurt found himself coming to the realization that he and Sebastian weren't exactly all that different.

"Kurt," Kurt's doctor, Doctor Moore, said as he walked out of his office, a troubled looking Trent following him out. Trent and Kurt exchanged a small, almost sad, smile with each other before Trent left. "I am so sorry to have you wait. I'd like to start now, if you're ready to talk today, that is."

Kurt bit his lip lightly and nodded a little, more to himself than to Doctor Moore. "Yeah, yeah I am."

* * *

(A.N:/ Okay, yeah, I know, it's lame. Sorry. Very sorry. -_- Haha, like I said, it was just an idea that suddenly came to me so that's why it isn't all that good. I might add on to this though...maybe...Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!)

\o/


End file.
